Love Yah Daddy
by CiaoMangaFreak7
Summary: Iemitsu had not expected , that Tsunami will think about Father's Day . After all he has done , But what will he think now . When his daughter is standing at the door .


**Story Title ! : Love Yah Daddy**

**Couples : NanaxIemitsu , Tsuna(F)xTakeshi **

**What is it about : Iemitsu had not expected, that Tsunami will think about father 's day . After all he left her for so long, but what will he think . When his daughter standing and waiting at his bedroom door ?**

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: Drama , Angst & TeenPregnant **

**If you have read the W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S , and you don't like Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender or something else , then please don't read the fanfic and don't leave a review on it Thank you ! **

* * *

><p>Iemitsu smiled as he looked to Nana, when she was cooking . Today was a beautiful day, Iemitsu wanted to do something with his wife and daughter, fun things like a family . But apparently it will not happen, since Tsunami went with her boyfriend . Takeshi Yamamoto wishing his father a good Father's Day .<p>

Iemitsu 's smile faded, and looked sadly at the newspaper . He did get a good Father Day, from Lambo, I-Pin and Fuuta . But not from his own child, Iemitsu could not blame her for it . He was never there, and let her and her mother always alone . Even when Nana begged while crying, that he stay a little longer for once . He left them day in and day out, and Iemitsu know Tsunami will not forgive him for it . For these things he has done .

" Honey ? " Iemitsu looked up, Nana looked at him in worry ." Are you okay ? " She asked and sat down beside him ." Oh Nana I just see, how our daughter has grown . " Iemitsu said with a sad smile ." It just makes me sad . " He said further, Nana smiled and gave her husband . A kiss on the cheek ." I know sweetie, and it's not your fault ." She said .

" Why does it feel like it is ? I've always gone to work, I see you once in a year . I do not even visit in two years ." Iemitsu said ." But it's not your fault Iemitsu, the reason why I still love you . Is that I know you do it for the best, to go to work . " Nana said Iemitsu looked at Nana ." Nana ." And gave her a kiss .

When the night came, Iemitsu walked to his room . After he came from the shower, but when he went to his door . Tsunami was standing there, she looked away from him . When she noticed he was coming ." Ah Tsuna-Chan good evening ." He said with a smile ." Do not call me that Dad . " She said Iemitsu stopped smiling ." Sorry . "

But what Iemitsu did not have expected was the hug, he suddenly got from her ." Tsunami ? " Tsunami then began to cry loudly, Iemitsu did not know what to do . So he stroked her back ." Tsunami do not cry, everything will be fine ." He said Tsunami shook her head no ." No daddy nothing will be fine ." She said sadly ." Tell me what's wrong ? " Asked Iemitsu .

" Mama does not know it yet, I have a feeling I should tell you first ." Tsunami said as she wiped her tears away ." Okay I'm listening ." Iemitsu said ." Daddy ... I'm pregnant ." Tsunami said .

Everything Iemitsu thought, fly out the window ." Pregnant ? " Tsunami nodded yes ." Takeshi ? " Again she nodded yes ." He will not leave you right ? " He asked Tsunami looked angry ." No ! He himself said it to me, his father said he will not look at Takeshi again . If he leave me like this ! " Said Tsunami ." Takeshi was so happy when he heard it, he was so happy daddy even I'm glad ... " She said .

" But do you still see me as your daughter ? " She asked as she looked at him, Iemitsu did not know what to say . But he knows what it best will be, to do know for her ." If you still see me as the father, of the mother from my grandchild . " He said ." I wanted to be back in the family, please do not see me as a stranger anymore in your eyes . "

Tsunami smiled and gave her father a hug ." Thank you daddy ." And gave him a peck on the cheek, Iemitsu hugged her back . " And happy Father's Day ." Yep Iemitsu 's day was ended with a smile

* * *

><p><strong>Here is the 3th Fathers day, I really like this Fic actually :) Just one more to go ! Nana &amp; Iemitsu are cute together, but I like Tsuna x Takeshi more ;) <strong>

**Bye bye ! **


End file.
